kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
AlDub
AlDub is the pairing of Alden and Yaya Dub. The loveteam became an accidental phenomenon when Yaya Dub (Maine Mendoza) broke into her character seeing Alden for the first time in split-screen, this also marks the beginning of Kalyeserye the same as a new loveteam was born naming it as AlDub. The loveteam is also known by their relationship through split-screen and communicating through lip-syncing of lines from movies, TV and songs through Dubsmash. AlDub became an overnight phenomenon on both TV and social media esp. its hashtags on Twitter which became a hit worldwide. This also caused the increase of Eat Bulaga's ratings. The success also contributed careers' of Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza. From 3.5 million tweets in 24 hours, the AlDub Twitter following grew exponentially, it doubled to 6 million plus on September 5, 2015, doubling further to 12 million on September 19, 2015 and On September 26, 2015, they have reached the highest tweets in Twitter for #ALDubEBforLOVE with 25.6 million tweets in just a day, breaking their own record of 12.1 million tweets within 24 hours for #ALDUBMostAwaitedDate on September 19. Both episodes of the Kalyeserye marked special milestones for the relationship of the AlDub supercouple. Their television rating also went over the roof going to the level of the Manny Pacquiao fights posting a high 45.7 percent in Mega Manila, while Philippine wide rating was at 30.8 percent353637383940 The couple's remarkable event was on October 24, 2015, they finally got to meet properly without hindrances by Lola Nidora's gift. It was Eat Bulaga!‍ 's grand benefit concert at the Philippine Arena as the Explorers' bungalow and the event was called, [[Sa Tamang Panahon|"Sa Tamang Panahon"]]. The concert was a tribute to the fans of AlDub. The total amounts of tickets sold was for making libraries around the Phillipines, called the "AlDub Libraries". On the awaited day, the hashtag #ALDubEBTamangPanahon reached over 41 million tweets, beating the record of the 2014 World Cup semi-final match between Brazil and Germany, which consists of 37.6 million tweets. Rishi Jaitly, one of the executives of Twitter said that the tweets were "real, fresh and organic." Apart of social media records, the concert also recorded a live audience of 55,000 people and set another record after tickets for the event sold out in less than 3 days. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AlDub The couple also received endorsements from McDonald's Philippines, Talk N' Text, O+, 555 sardines, Zonrox, Tide, and Nestle Adult Bear Plus. Awards Criticism The Manila Times criticized the AlDub love team through an editorial cartoon.45 The editorial cartoon depicted that several national issues in the Philippines are being ignored because of the popularity of the AlDub in the Philippines. However, this editorial cartoon received mostly negative reactions and comments from netizens because for them, the AlDub loveteam is just a stress reliever but they are still updated to the current events in the Philippines. Others commented that this cartoon depicted the loveteam in a very wrong way because there are many other reasons why some Filipinos are unaware of the national issues in the Philippines aside from AlDub phenomena.